


Anidala Dom/Sub One-Shots

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: This is just a bunch of Anidala Dom/Sub One-Shots. They may be sexual or non-sexual (though likely more non-sexual as I am not that good at writing smut). Anakin and Padmé don't stay in one role in all of this (i.e. Padmé is not always Domme, Anakin is not always Sub).
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Daddy's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé wished it was another day of her being submissive to her husband, but a sickness she's been feeling likely will change that. Luckily, her husband, Anakin, is willing to do anything to make her feel better. (Non-Sexual Dom!Anakin Sub!Padmé)

Padmé stretched her arms and woke up. Ever since a month ago, she lived like this: her husband's submissive. It had been a while since Anakin and Padmé made their changes to their sexual life, and she loved the idea of being her husband's property. Work always stressed her out, anyway, and she didn't always want to have to take charge of something. Not wanting to disappoint his angel, Anakin learned how to be a good Dom, and as time passed, they went from Anakin dominating her during sex to Anakin dominating her during their free time at home as well. She loved submitting to him, and he loved dominating her. Now, she never wore any clothes at home, but she did wear a collar with the name 'Angel' on it that Anakin bought for her. Of course, she would wear something if someone would visit, but until that happened, she simply went around naked. Since Anakin knew Padmé was more productive with a schedule, he set up a schedule for her, and he listed a few rules for her such as not touching herself without his permission, typical things that a Dom would make a rule. 

She then got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, but that wasn't until she placed a hand on her forehead to try and ease the headache she was experiencing. The two hadn't had any pancakes for breakfast in a while, so she decided to go with that. She grabbed all the ingredients from the different cabinets and took a plate as well. She then looked down at herself, seeing her nakedness. She didn't know why, but it felt good not being restrained by clothing at home, and she was happy her husband would give her the permission to walk around like this, so freely. Just as she was thinking of that, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, and someone kissed the top of her head. She could feel the warmth of Anakin behind her.

She melted in his embrace, "Hello, Daddy."

"Hello, kitten," he murmured. "What are you up to?"

"Cooking pancakes...for the both of us," she answered.

"Good girl," he cooed softly. "Tell me when you're done, and maybe I can help you out later."

"Okay."

He let go of her, "I think I'll just check on the news first."

Padmé nodded before she turned around to keep doing what she was doing. 

* * *

Anakin noticed that Padmé was feeling off today. She would normally ask for permission to touch himself, and if he was feeling generous, he'll let her, but today, she hasn't even asked at least once. He knew she wasn't trying to be sneaky because she was far too loud to be subtle, and she looked rather sad when they ate breakfast. Since Anakin saw a new movie released on Netflix today called _Across the Stars_ , he wondered if she would be up to watch a movie today.

"Padmé?", he called her.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"There's...a new movie out on Netflix. It's called Across the Stars. Would you like to watch it?", he asked, offering his hand.

"R-really? You'd let me? You haven't offered for us to watch a movie in a while."

"Mhm," he nodded. "Come on."

She let out a small smile, "Okay." She then sauntered to him and sat down on him. She leaned on his arm as he pressed 'PLAY.' Anakin then kissed her temple before tracing circles on her back with his fingers. Anakin frowned at some point in the movie as she was rather quiet, and he didn't believe it was because she was immersed in the movie as she would often speak a lot either way, so he decided praising.

"You're such a good girl, you know?", he whispered before kissing the top of her head again. "Such a good wife, sweet, sweet wife. I'm so lucky to have a woman like you, just so willing to give herself to me and so willing to please me and make me happy. I know you know how much I love you. I love that you are completely, utterly mine, and I can wholeheartedly agree that in a sense, I am yours also."

He saw Padmé smile softly again before he heard what he thought was a sniffle, but the smile was quickly wiped off her face when she got up quickly, "I...just need a little rest." Anakin frowned but nodded, and she nodded as well before heading off to the bedroom. He sighed as he watched her walk off to her bedroom, and he still didn't know what was up with her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin decided to visit Padmé. When he entered the room, she was lying down, looking at the wall as she let out a sniffle. Anakin then decided to sit down next to her on the bed before running his hand across her naked body. 

"Hello, Angel."

"Hello, Daddy," she whispered back. Anakin never really asked her to call her that, not even call her something like 'Master,' but she often called him that during sex, and it simply stuck with her. 

"You've been feeling down all day. Do you need anything?" 

She shook her head before answering weakly, "No, I'm fine."

"I don't think so," he said as he placed a hand on her forehead. It was hot. "Oh, Angel, you're sick. Your forehead's hot."

"I'm trying to make myself feel better," she replied weakly. "I still have to clean the house today."

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "You're not gonna be up to anything today. I want you to feel better first, and I suppose I'll just do the chores myself as well also."

"But, I want to please you," she protested weakly.

"I'll be pleased to see you feel better," he kissed her forehead before taking her collar off. "Just stay here, and I'll cook chicken soup."

"Okay."

* * *

Padmé sat on the bed, leaning on a pillow as Anakin placed the bedtable over her stretched legs. He kissed her on the cheek before placing the chicken soup on the bedtable, and he placed a glass of water next to it. Padmé took the provided spoon and began eating it. She ate it slowly as Anakin hummed a lullaby for whatever reason, likely due to boredom. 

When she finished eating, Anakin placed the bedtable on an actual table before getting a napkin, wiping off the excess food and water still on her lips, and he kissed her lips shortly after, sitting on the bed himself. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"How are you feeling, Angel?", he asked before pulling up the blanket that she could snuggle up in.

"Better, Daddy, you're the best," she replied softly.

He chuckled, "Anything for my angel."


	2. Devotion and Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Darth Vader hears of the Emperor's death, he quickly makes his way back to Coruscant to lay claim to the Galactic Empire, but when he enters the Throne Room, he meets an unexpected opposition: Senator Amidala of Naboo. (Light Smut Domme!Padmé Sub!Vader)

Vader was deflecting every single blaster bolt coming at him. This was far easier than he thought. These rebel scum were nothing against him. He could hear their screams as he deflected each blaster bolt with perfect accuracy, striking them in the heart. He could hear their necks crack as he quickly choked them down with the use of two mere fingers. He could hear the officers and troops behind him shouting commands at one another as they followed him in his charge. He could hear the rebels shouting for them to fall back as they knew how they were being toyed by the might of the Empire. Their feeble attempts were almost laughable for him as he lifted one rebel up in the air and tossed him far, far away with the Force. They were nothing against him, and he was surprised they even tried. He wondered if he even needed the help of the officers and troopers to clear out this base because right now, he was acting like a one-man army.

* * *

Vader was calming himself down after clearing out the last rebel when an officer came to him.

"Lord Vader," the officer called.

Vader turned, "Yes?"

"The Emperor is dead."

Vader could only gape for a bit, "W-what?"

"The Imperial Palace confirms the death of the Emperor."

He slowly nodded, "Alright, prepare my ship, for I will be headed there immediately. Tell General Veers that I shall leave him in charge of clearing this base out as well."

The officer nodded, "Right away, My Lord."

* * *

Vader was running through the Imperial Palace, ignoring anyone who tried to get his attention. He had to get to the throne room. He had to lay claim to the throne. He left the rebel base many minutes ago to get back to the Imperial Palace, and while he knew it took him quite a while, he still believed he had a good chance of getting to the throne room in time. He had to have it. It was what it was he was after for just about his entire time in the Galactic Empire. He could imagine what he might be with all that power. _Yes, he imagined all the people bowing down before him and pledging their alliances to him until their knees cracked. Yes, he imagined all that power he could play with and use to run the Empire the way he wanted to run it. He could imagine himself being free from the chokehold Darth Sidious had on him. It was the one thing he wished for: freedom. Power was a bonus though._

When he entered the room, he saw someone sat on the throne. The figure was small, and he knew he'd tower over them. It took him a while, but he soon recognized that it was the small figure of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo wearing a dark cloak. When he recognized her figure, she stood up and smirked, and he froze in place, "Lord Vader, I've been waiting for you."

"Senator Amidala," he replied.

She shook her head before correcting him, " _Empress_ Amidala."

"EMPRESS?!"

"Yes, I have slain the Emperor, and I have taken the throne. Simple," she explained, walking circles around the Dark Lord as she did. 

"That throne is _mine_ ," he gritted his teeth. 

She stopped and looked at him dead in the eye, "Are you so sure?"

" _Very_ sure," he said.

"Oh, Lord Vader, don't you understand that I could accuse you of treason?", she pouted in mockery. "That I could have you arrested for the killing of many, many people? That I could have you executed if I was up to do so? That I could do whatever I want with you? Follow me, maybe I shall forgive you."

"You won't live to tell the tale. I have waited for so long to take that blasted throne!", he exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to wait longer."

He gritted his teeth, "And, what makes you say that?"

"This," she got rid of her cloak, and in one swift motion, it fell to the ground, revealing the lacy black lingerie she was wearing underneath. Her body was perfect. Her curves were noticeable, sexy, and it fit any complimenting adjective, really. Her breasts were admittedly Vader's favorite size. She was absolutely perfect.

Vader practically gaped at the sight before choking, "Oh m-my." 

"Do you really wish to kill me? Or perhaps something else?", she asked, smirking. She then ran her hands down her body. "Perhaps you would like this?"

He slowly nodded before admitting, "Y-Yes."

"Then, you'll have to prove your worth first," she wiped the smirk off her face, bringing herself to a more serious tone of voice. "Kneel. Now."

Vader fell to his knees as she took off the lingerie, and she pointed to her clit with a wicked smirk, "I believe you know what to do."

* * *

Vader was lying down on the bed, still trying to take in what had happened earlier.

_She looked down at Vader's cock, "Do you want me to do something with this?". She cupped it._

_"Yes, please! I'll do anything! I promise! Anything, my Empress! I'm yours!"_

_"Good soldier, very good soldier, very good boy," she cooed softly. "That's it."_

_She kissed the tip of his cock, and Vader let out a moan already. She then opened her mouth wide to take it all in._

_"Aaaaaah..."_

_..._

_"Now, Vader, tell me you're mine one last time. Tell me, and I'll let you go."_

_"Yes, Empress Amidala! I'M YOURS! I'M YOURS! COMPLETELY YOURS!"_

His eyes widened, still busy taking it in when Padmé was tracing circles on his chest and kissing him wherever she could. He had completely given himself in. He had given himself to the Empress Amidala. He had decided to surrender.

"I've always wished for a companion, you know?", Padmé whispered to his ear.

Vader turned around to look at her with an eyebrow raised, "W-what do you mean, my lady?"

"I've always wished for someone to stay with me. I've always wished for someone to rule alongside me. To be with me until the very end."

"What do you mean?", he repeated.

"Well, politics is one thing, and the military is another. I need someone to help me with that. I need you, my brave, devoted soldier."

"Mm...?"

"Vader, dearest," she held his hand. "I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. Don't ever feel obliged to say yes, just so you know. This is completely up to you, but I wish to marry you. I wish to make you my Emperor. I wish to give you the power to consider yourself free. I wish to have children with you. I wish for a partner. I wish for you."

Once again, he gaped before nodding vigorously, "Yes, my Empress, of course."

"Oh, Vader, call your future wife by her name."

"Yes, Padmé."

She smiled before whispering, "Good soldier."


End file.
